La Apuesta
by Gv-13s
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tú fueras parte de una apuesta?, ¿Si supieras que los chicos más guapos te utilizaron para apostar?, Sin enamorarse y sin confundirse… de eso se trata el juego, La apuesta, perdieron más de lo que debían ganar.
1. Capítulo 1: Presentación

Cinco minutos, tan solo cinco jodidos minutos para salir de las estúpidas clases y empezar las apreciadas y amadas vacaciones.

Era nuestro último año en la media, después tendríamos que buscar una buena universidad para estudiar nuestra apreciada carrera de medicina, Pero ¡mierda!, ¿a quién engaño?, eso no importaba ahora lo único que importaba a mi y a todos era que solo faltaban cinco minutos.

-Sakura- Dijo una rubia de coleta que se sentaba alado mío. Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga antes de Hinata, es una chica que siempre se sale con la suya, siempre tiene un As bajo la manga. –Frente sota- dijo nuevamente pero con un tono más fuerte que el anterior.

-¿Si?, que decías.- dije despreocupada.

\- Tan solo faltan cinco minutos para salir de esta cárcel.- dijo con voz de trufo-.

-Genial cerda, se nota que no estás pendiente de la hora, tan solo faltan dos minutos.- respondí con voz de impresión.

\- ¿ah, sí?-soltó una carcajada-. Créeme que no me fije.- volvió a reír.

-Eso pasa porque estas mucho rato mirando a ese paliducho de Sai, si alejaras tus ojos dos segundos del, te enterarías de muchas más cosas, te lo aseguro cerda.- le dije con voz graciosa.

Sí, yo no era ese tipo de chicas que demostraba sus sentimientos públicamente, era esas chicas pocos común que cuesta encontrar, pero tenía una debilidad que tenia nombre y apellido _Sasuke Uchiha_, pero nada más que una simple atracción lo encontraba un chico engreído. Yo era un libro cerrado, pero obvio menos para Ino, Hinata y Naruto, ellos eran mis más apreciados amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, desde pequeños nuestras madres nos juntaron y jugábamos sin parar, fue así con el tiempo empezamos a establecer una hermosa e inseparable amistad.

*Suena la campana*

-¡Genial!, ¡Maravilloso!- se oían en todo el salón-.

-Hasta luego pasen unas lindas vacaciones y piérdanse en el camino de la vida- nos dijo a todos nuestro amado profesor Kakashi Hatake, mientras salíamos del salón.

-¡Sakura, Ino!- se escuchaban unos gritos que provenían desde no muy lejos- ¡Hola chicas!, por fin hemos salido de clases, ¡dattebayo!- esa voz era del inigualable hiperactivo rubio amante del ramen, que venía acompañado como siempre de Kiba su mejor amigo. Ellos eran del salón de alado pero del mismo nivel que nosotros cuarto medio-.

\- Hola Naruto y Kiba-dijo Ino saludándolos levantando una mano- ¿Y Hinata?-dijo con todo de curiosidad.

-Pues como siempre, se quedo en el salón guardando todos sus libros en su mochila-respondió en tono divertido Kiba-

-oigan, ¿irán esta noche a la fiesta de despedida?-Dijo Naruto mirándonos con cara de curiosidad. Mejor dicho me miraban a mí, ya que todos sabían que Ino nunca se perdía una fiesta.

-Pues saben que si va Ino significa que me raptara y apareceré allá- dije con tono divertido y rendido a la vez-

Todos soltamos unas carcajadas, hasta que el ruido de un pequeño y ahogado grito y el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo nos hicieron mirar hacia nuestra derecha y ver a la dulce e indefensa Hinata caer al suelo a un metro de nosotros.

-¡Hinata!-Exclamamos todos al verla toda roja tirada en el suelo- Naruto se acerco a ella y le tendió su mano en muestra de ayuda.

-Gra-gracias, Naruto-dijo la hermosa Hinata aceptando su mano y levantándose con una cara que demostraba que se moriría allí mismo con tan solo el rose de la mano suya con la de Naruto, pues si para aclarar sus dudas ella ama a Naruto desde muy pequeña pero él es muy idiota para darse cuenta de aquello.

A lo dejos pude ver dos chicos que no paraban de reírse de aquella escena de Hinata tirada en el suelo, fruncí el seño en tono de molestia, esos chicos tan irresistibles pero molestosos a la vez eran los "populares de la escuela", Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Tienen el mismo apellido pero no se dejen llevar por lo que oyen, ellos no son hermanos, primeros, ni nada, Simplemente se conocieron se hicieron amigos, crecieron, se volvieron los mas sexys de konoha,¡ pero qué digo!, son una molestia y punto, no los soporto.

**Narrador externo.-** Lo que no sabía Sakura era que en pocas horas más, y ese preciso dia, ella seria parte de una APUESTA esos "molestos chicos" iban a cambiar, joder, hacer mierda, su vida, pero… ¿La arruinaran para bien o para mal?...

Hola!, Bueno soy nueva en esto jeje espero que les guste la historia, no empezó con tanta dramatización ni romance ya que este primer capítulo era como una presentación de los personajes… bueno es mi primer fic y será de SasuSaku e ItaSaku, pero habrá un poco de SaIno, ShikaTema, NaruHina, y NejiTen! Será para algún gustito jeje, actualizare los Sabados, mas tardar los Domingos, y si por alguna circunstancia no actualizo ninguno de esos dos días tengan por seguro que las recompensare con un día de la semana!, Gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado… Besos Sarada Uchiha. Pd: me gustaría que me dijeran así Jaja!


	2. Capítulo 2: Apostando ¿Qué ah pasado?

_** Capitulo 2: Apostando.**_

Vamos Sakura, apúrate en veinte minutos Naruto y Kiba nos vendrán a buscar en su auto.- Gritaba Ino mientras subía las escaleras.

Si,Si, Ino me lo has repetido varias veces- dije con voz de cansancio- pero no estoy segura si este vestido sea apropiado, me siento incomoda.

-Lose lose- dijo Ino que traía un vestido morado, apretado cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, con unos tacones lilas y su pelo tomado en una coleta. Mientras yo traía mi pelo rosa liso, cinco dedos bajo mi hombro, un vestido rosado pálido, al igual que Ino cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas, y unos tacones plateados.

-Chicas, Chicas, Naruto y Kiba ya han llegado-se escucho el grito de Hinata subiendo por las escaleras, que por cierto venia con un vestido celeste apretado arriba y suelto de la cintura Asia abajo, esos vestidos conocidos como "vestidos campanas", pero cinco dedos más arriba de su rodillas y con tacones blancos.

-Bajemos chicas, ya nos hemos atrasado.- dijo el primo de Hinata, Neji seriamente quien terminaba de hablar por teléfono con Tenten.

-Okey bajemos- dije soltando un suspiro.

Mientras bajábamos iba pensando en el…Sasuke Uchiha, seria fascinante que me viera bajar del auto y fuera y me abrazara y me besara y me dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, pero eso nunca pasaría, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, el era tan popular y yo… yo era la "Frentesota" de la escuela. Pero eso ya termino, ahora soy universitaria, pero falta un año entero para empezar la universidad, así que disfrutare como nunca… Si me refiero a nunca, no me refiero a que me acostare con cualquiera que se cruce en mi estúpido camino, no…Pero si dejare de ser la niña buena, aun que sea por una noche, bailare y tomare como nunca, después de todo…¿Qué pierdo?.

-Llegamos-dijo Naruto emocionado quien iba manejando.

-Wooojo!-Grito Kiba- Mira Naruto están todas las nenas lindas, jeje ¡hoy disfrutare como nunca!

-Yo tengo algo que hacer hoy- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa torcida. Y Hinata sonrojada.

-Créanme, prometo que hoy...! Me cogeré a Sai!- dijo Ino riéndose.

-Adiós, iré a ver a Tenten-dijo Neji mientras se perdía en la multitud.

-¿Entremos?-dijo Kiba emocionado.

-Vamos-dijimos todos.

Al entrar no se podía caminar bien gracias a que había mucha gente, y toda era de nuestra escuela, ya que era la fiesta más esperada de todo el año, todos bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana, y créanme, que a pesar que llegamos una hora tarde, ya había gente borracha. Al seguir caminando pude ver como Neji a lo lejos estaba sentado en una mesa con Tenten, a Kiba irse con una chica que no conocía, de seguro era de su curso y se veía que la conocía muy bien, a Naruto irse a Bailar con Hinata, mientras yo me quedaba con Ino.

-¡Frentona!, mira allí esta Sai.-dijo Ino mientras se pintaba de rojo sus labios.-¿Te molesta si voz allá?.

-No, ve a follar Jaja, tranquila estaré bien.-le dije mientras veía como la rubia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el paliducho.

-Sasuke, apostemos.-dijo un pelinegro con una coleta, más conocido como Itachi, el segundo chico más sexy después de obvio Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres apostar?- dijo Sasuke mientras lo miraba indiferente.

-¿Vez a la pelirosa de allá?- dijo Itachi con una carcajada.

-Sí, la frentona, ¿Qué pasa con ella?.-respondió el de cabello alborotado.

-Admite que es linda, solo que debería ser mas…suelta, bueno la apuesta es, en un mes uno de los dos tratara de conquistarla.

-Suena interesante, ¿Y el vencedor que gana?-dijo Sasuke.

-Un viaje a Suna pagado por el perdedor, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Itachi en voz triufante.

-Está bien, el que se rinde a mitad de mes, se enamora, oh le dice algo, pierde… ¿Vale?.-dijo Sasuke

-Vale-Dijo Itachi sonriente.

Estaba sola, asique aproveche y me fui a al mesón donde atendía el barman-un vaso de ron- dije mientras sacaba mi celular, el ron era el alcohol el cual con solo cuatros vasos me encontraba lo mas ebria de lo que se puede estar. Si me emborracho rápido, tanto que en una fiesta me tome solo dos vasos y al día siguiente desperté en casa de Naruto con la novedad que me sacaron de la discoteca por haber sido muy escandalosa, rei por dentro al recordar aquel momento…-que sean dos- de escucho a mi lado, volteé y era el…Sasuke Uchiha, quien me miraba y esperaba su ron.

-¿No vienes con tu pandilla de amigos?-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Perdón quien te crees que eres para decirles así?- dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Al igual que tu, soy amigo de Naruto- me dijo mirándome más cerio que antes.

Mientras tomábamos nuestros vasos de ron, bueno yo iba en el cuarto vaso, todo se encontraba en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, solo cruzábamos fugaces miradas, era como si yo tuviera la gripe mas contagiosa del mundo que no era capaz de ni siquiera decir pio, pero no dejo de mirarme en todo el transcurso del rato, y eso ya me estaba incomodando.

-per-permiso iré al ba-baño al tiro vuelvo-dije tratando de romper el hielo-Mientras me levantaba sentí un mareo enorme y mis mejillas ardiendo, chocaba con un par de personas, pero estaba tan ebria que no me importaba, como dije, hoy seria la Sakura que nadie conoce. Al entrar al baño me lave la cara y sentí unos ruidos provenientes del baño de alado.

-Ah, ah, sí mm Sai, mas rápido- oí el jadeo de una voz muy conocida para mi, pero estaba tan ebria que no fui capaz de entrar y sacar a Ino de Allí, mientras me mantenía parada mirando, cualquier cosa gracias a mi borrachera luchaba por mantenerme en pie, escuche como la puerta del baño el cual yo estaba se abría.

-Estas tan borracha que ni pararte puedes-dijo una voz ronca y sensual, bien conocida para mí.-ven-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-No, no, no.-dije gritando y riéndome-tú y yo, vamos a jugar-dije mientras tiraba de su chaqueta, hasta que un mareo grande me vino y no recordé más hasta al día siguiente.

Sentía unas suaves sabanas tapar mi cuerpo, y los fuertes rayos del sol pegar en mi rostro, me di vuelta y lo vi a él Allí acostado con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y una sonrisa media torcida. Por instinto levante las sabanas y pude verme con una polera que me quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y a él con unos boxer, y al mirar más arriba pude ver sus perfectos abdominales bien moldeados, eran perfectos, el era perfecto, su cabello alborotado, y su media sonrisa torcida mirándome con cara de victoria.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¿Qué-que paso ayer?-dije exaltada.

-Me río de tu cara, ¿Qué ya no recuerdas lo de ayer?-dijo mirándome con sus perfectos ojos penetrantes.

-No-no lo hago-dije asustada. –dímelo.

-Está bien… te lo cuento…

** Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de mi primer fic, espero que les guste y me apoyen, no se desesperen, la drama empezara luego, espero que me dejen mensajes con sus opiniones, las invito a leer mi nuevo Fic de NejiTen "Hasta aquí nos guió la llama de la juventud". Espero que me apoyen para seguir haciendo lo que amo… Escribir… dejen sus opiniones por favor! quiero saber que les parece, pero la seguiré de todos modos, aun que tenga una sola que le guste,la seguiré :) Besos –Sarada Uchiha/ Gv-13S.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.-la historia esta narrada por Sakura, si llega a narrar otro personaje o narrador externo/omnisciente lo avisare con letras negras como se pudo ver en un pequeño párrafo de la historia.**

**2.-Itachi y Sasuke NO son hermanos en este fic,solo seran de igual apellido pero solo coincidencia de apellidos, yo creo que todos conocemos a alguien con el mismo apellido de nosotros 7u7**

**3.-Soy de Chile por eso aclarare esto, cuarto medio se les dice a la enseñanza que viene antes de entrar a la universidad, depende el país de ustedes es como secundaria,primaria,etc, para nosotros cuarto medio es el cual uno sale del (colegio,School,u como lo llamen en su país) y empiezan la universidad.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Lo que paso ayer

**Capitulo 3. "Lo que paso ayer"…**

_-Está bien te lo cuento…_

Por un momento sentí que todo daba vueltas, sentía mi estomago retorcerse dentro mío, mi corazón latía más de lo que se debe en una persona normal, era como si todo se me venía encima. Emborracharme sin saber nada de lo que hice no era la forma en la que yo quería perder mi apreciada virginidad. Aun que admito que mirarlo me daban unas ganas tremendas de entregarme a él, era mi amor platónico desde que lo conocí, aun que no era amor lo que yo sentía por él. Estaba tan hundida en mi propio pensamiento que su ronca, sensual y masculina voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ayer estabas tan borracha- de pronto vi como una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro- que querías jugar conmigo- dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

-¿Qué me has hecho maldito imbécil?- le grite parándome de la cama. Ahora si sentía que todo se me venía encima, trataba de recordar algo pero no podía, todo intento de recordar fue en vano ya que no recordaba nada, así que trague saliva y espere a que el me lo contara.

-Hm, ¿Dejaras que termine?- dijo con un tono de molestia.

-Prosigue.-le respondí esperando lo peor.

-Veras, no soy tan estúpido como para aprovecharme de una chica toda borracha, así que cuando te caíste rendida a mis brazos producto a toda tu borrachera, te tome en brazos y te lleve hasta mis brazos y te traje a mi casa ya que no sabía cuál era tu casa- me miro fijamente.- eso es todo- respondió serio.

Vi como se paraba de su lado de la cama y se acercaba a mi lado, por un segundo había olvidado que estaba con una polera que me quedaba a la mitad de mis muslos pero al mirarme de nuevo me fije que estando de pie quedaba mucho más arriba, mostrando todo mi moldeado trasero. Estaba tan pendiente de cómo quedaba mi polera que sentí como su mano izquierda agarraba mi trasero y me atraía hacia el sintiendo su duro miembro.

***LEMMON***

-Podemos empezar lo que querías ayer.-me susurra en mi oído con su ronca y sensual voz, provocando que mi piel se erizara.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, subiendo y bajando lentamente con su dedo índice por mi columna, era casi imposible lograr que mis suspiros no salieran de mi boca, cuando menos lo espere me tomo por los muslos y me elevo llevándome a la pared, cuando ya me tenia apegada en aquella helada pared, por instinto enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. En un momento dejo de besar mi pecho y me miro fijamente a los ojos, era una mirada de deseo y lujuria, su cabello alborotado, y sus labios hinchados me tentaron y con toda la pasión que tenía en ese momento lo bese, juntamos nuestros labios, mientras no desenrollaba mis piernas de tu cintura y ponía mis manos en mu cabello y jugaba con el enredando mis dedos en sus mechones, mordió mi labio y yo abrí mi boca, así el aprovecho el momento para meter su lengua, su sabrosa lengua se junto con la mía, para ser la primera vez que nos besábamos llevábamos un compas excelente, nuestras lenguas chocaban y se metían a la boca de cada uno precisamente bien, sentí como se movió hasta llegar a la cama y me recostó en ella poniéndose arriba mío, para a ver estado con una polera suya, seguía con mi ropa interior, mis sostenes y mis bragas seguían allí, por lo que di por hecho que el día de ayer el no vio mi cuerpo, sentí como su mano derecha de deslizaba por debajo de la polera que llevaba puesta llegando entremedio de mis piernas, metiendo sin permiso su mano debajo de mis bragas provocando que de mi boca saliera un suave pero excitante gemido, sentí como su dedo masajeaba mi clítoris, era una sensación que había sentido antes cuando estaba excitada que mis dedos jugaban con mi propia intimidad. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no era yo quien masajeaba mi intimidad, esta vez era un chico que tal vez mas de una vez lo había deseado en mis sueños mojados, ese chico pelinegro que estaba arriba mío mirándome seximente, mientras masajeaba mi parte sensible y escuchaba mis jadeos y suspiros Esta vez era Sasuke Uchiha…

Sentí como uno de sus dedos se introducía en mi entrada, sentí un poco de incomodidad pero a los segundos después me acostumbre, sentía como sus dedo entraba y salía de mí, mi cuerpo en algunas ocasiones sobresaltaba a la sensación, en otras mi piel se erizaba, mis suspiros se volvían en gemidos, sentí como un segundo dedo entraba, creí por un momento que desmayaría, sus dedos entraban y salían de mi interior, agarraba fuerte mente su cabello, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados, sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, sentía mis paredes contraerse, sintiendo una sensación que me llevaba a los siete cielos, que inevitablemente hizo que un gran gemido saliera de mi boca gritando su nombre.- Ah… Sasuke….- vi como una sonrisa torcida salía de sus labios y me tomaban por los brazos y me sentaban, arranco mi polera dejándome en toma interior, el estaba con solo sus bóxer. Me dio un pequeño y suave empujón para recostarme nuevamente en las suaves sabanas, se recostó encima de mí y me beso con mucha pasión mis labios nuestras lenguas se volvieron a encontrar en un gran compás, bajo hasta mi cuello depositando suaves mordiscos y chupones, siguió bajando y agarro mi seno sobre mi sostén, masajeándolo y apretándolo mientras sacaba uno por encima de mi sostén, provocando que se viera más grande, vi como mordió su propio labio y pasaba su lengua, con un brusco movimiento se lo llevo a la boca succionándolo, cuando lo soltó de su boca paso su juguetona lengua por mi pezón, mordiéndolo y lengüeteándolo, volvió a llevarlo por completo a su boca mientras pasaba su lengua en forma de círculos sobre mi pezón. Soltó mis senos para luego bajar depositando besos por mi estomago, hizo un circulo con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo para luego soplar, así provocando que mi cuerpo se erizara por completo, abrió mis piernas y beso mi intimidad sobre mis bragas, así haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Cuando estuvo a punto de bajar mis bragas, siento como mi celular suena…

-Déjalo, puede esperar.- escucho la voz de Sasuke en un tono suplicante.

Sin avisarme pesco mis piernas y las levanto mas acariciando mi intimidad sobre mis bragas, me encantaba la sensación pero tenía que contestar, me caracterizaba por ser una chica que siempre responde su celular al menos que este demasiado ocupada.

Levante mi brazo y sin mirar puse mi mano sobre el pequeño velador que Sasuke tenía en su pieza y busque mi celular con mi mano, cuando por fin lo encontré lo mire y conteste.

-¿Alo?, ¿Kiba…Qué pasa?- le respondí mientras miraba a Sasuke quien se arrodillo y me miro con desprecio por a haber respondido de todas formas.-

-Saku.- me respondió en un tono preocupante.- tienes que venir al hospital ahora.-

-Al… ¿Al hospital?-respondí tragando una gran cantidad de saliva.

-Así es- me dijo con un tono serio.

-Kiba, ¿Qué ah pasado?- le respondí en un tono desesperado- me fije como Sasuke levantaba una ceja, pero en ese instante no era más importante de lo que ocurría ahora.

-Ino… Ino y TenTen ayer iban manejando borrachas después de la fiesta y chocaron con un camión. Están graves, Ino se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y perdió la memoria pero el doctor dice que la recuperara, pero Tenten se llevo la peor parte, iba sin su cinturón provocando que en el impacto chocara y su puerta se abrió y salió volando golpeándose fuertemente en el piso, está en coma y sus piernas están fracturadas. Saku tienes que apurarte.-escuche como eso ultimo salía de su boca intentando no votar una lagrima.

-Pulgosito mío.-le respondí con un tono materno, estaré allá lo antes posible, ahora trata de calmarte. ¿Está bien?

-Okey, estaré calmado Adiós.- Me dijo y sin esperar mi respuesta colgó.

Sería una completa mentira decir que no estaba preocupada, Ino y Tenten eran mis mejores amigas más Hinata. Éramos un grupo, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Ino,Tenten, Hinata y yo. Nos conocíamos desde la básica, y nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, y por cosa de destino volvimos a encontrarnos en enseñanza media. Éramos mejores amigos todos, desde chicos salíamos a fiestas, hacíamos pijamadas, nos emborrachábamos, nos enojábamos y después todos nos volvíamos a hablar riéndonos de la gran estupidez que provocaba nuestro enojo, nos poníamos apodos, nos decíamos buenas noches todos los días por un grupo de facebook que teníamos todos, nos cubríamos el uno al otro de nuestras madres, sabíamos todo de todos, y sería una gran mentira decir que aun que fuéramos mejores amigos no hubieran algunos que se gustaran el uno al otro, Neji y Tenten estaban en una relación desde que tenían 14 años, Hinata y Naruto siempre se han gustado pero nunca han decidido ir más allá de la amistad aun que Naruto muchas veces me conto que se habían dado algunos besitos, Ino y Sai eran una pareja especial, eran "folla amigos", aun que sinceramente si se amaban pero ellos dos son unos tipos de personas que tratan de no mostrar sus sentimientos, y bueno Kiba era el típico solterón que no desaprovechaba su soltería, a pesar de no ser popular como Sasuke el era un chico muy guapo, pero para que mentir sinceramente todos los chicos de mi grupo lo eran. A pesar de que somos ocho amigos siempre toda mi vida vi a Naruto como mi hermano mayor, y a Ino como mi hermana, ellos eran los más apegados a mí. Pero sin importar eso yo los _amaba a todos._

-Sasuke tengo que irme- dije parándome y pescando mi vestido me lo puse al igual que mis tacones.- salí rápidamente sin dejar que el hablara o reprochara algo, Cuando abrí la puerta vi como un chico alto como del porte de Sasuke, ojos negros, labios pequeños pero rojos, y pelo negro amarrado por una coleta justo estaba detrás de la puerta apunto de tocar y me sonrío amablemente.

-Sakura Haruno.- me dice.

-Itachi Uchiha-Le respondo.

-Me alegro que estés aquí necesitaba hablar contigo.- me mira a los ojos.

-Lo…lo siento voy apurada.- desvíe mis ojos de los de él.

-No tiene porque ser ahora-me dice mientras saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entrega- toma es mi numero, llámame apenas te desocupes.

-Cla...Claro- respondí.

Salí rápidamente de allí, tomando el ascensor ya que Sasuke vivía en un departamento, y tome el primer taxi que encontré-Al hospital por favor- mientras iba en mitad de camino toque mis labios con mi dedo índice y recordé lo que paso esa mañana, me mordí el labio y sonreí soltando una pequeña carcajada, sentía que ese chico me había enamorado a primera vista, pero no… era imposible enamorarse de alguien de tal manera, era **_solo deseo._**

* * *

_** Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de "La apuesta", sé que me eh demorado un poco, bueno tal vez no tan poco pero aquí les traigo la continuación, les dije que no dejare este fic, tal vez me demore en subirla pero no la dejare. **_

_** Esta semana no subiré "Hasta aquí nos guio la llama de la juventud" porque quiero al tiro hacer el cuarto capítulo de este fic, pero aun así las invito a leerlo, espero poder subir capitulo el Sábado si no es así será la próxima semana. Espero que les guste el capitulo y el fic y me apoyen para seguir mi amado deseo de escribir… Sarada Uchiha/ Gv-13s. Besos y abrazos…**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Al borde de la muerte

**_"Al borde de la muerte"..._**

Al llegar al hospital, Salí rápidamente de aquel taxi. Mi mente estaba revuelta me sentía culpable de ese accidente, si no me hubiese emborrachado de esa manera y me hubiera preocupado más por mis amigas que estaban más borrachas que yo tal vez. Si Ino no recupera su memoria y Tenten no vuelve a caminar nunca más…No me lo perdonaría nunca. Pero… ¿Dónde estaban Sai y Neji?, ¡porque mierda no estaban allí con ellas!

Iba en el segundo piso del hospital, no me di ni siquiera cuenta de lo rápido que iba, cuando veo a los chicos y a Hinata allí, me acerco lo más rápido y sin pensarlo le dirijo un combo asía la cara de Neji y después asía la cara de Sai y me tire al suelo a llorar. Creí que ellos se enojarían y no me hablarían más, pero como que comprendieron mi pena, o tal vez al igual que yo me sentía culpable, ellos también se sentían así. Neji se agacho y me rodeo en sus brazos susurrándome "shh", mientras Sai se agachaba igual mente y me acariciaba la espalda. Neji me ayudo a pararme, me doy vuelta y veo que allí esta Inoichi Yamanaka, el padre de Ino con su cara triste, Hinata abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda para que este no entrara en la locura e insultara a los doctores por no dejarnos pasar, y por ultimo Kiba, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras apoyaba su espalda a la pared con su cabeza hundida en sus brazos. Estaba todo tan tranquilo cuando de repente un grupo de doctores pasa corriendo al frente de nosotros y entra bruscamente a la sala donde están nuestras amigas, por instinto todos nos paramos y nos amontonamos en la puerta.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?- grito Naruto desesperado.

-Na-naruto , cálmate- le decía suavemente Hinata.

Vemos como sale un doctor de la sala y nos dice que tomemos asiento. Todos tomamos asiento y nos dice.

-La paciente Ino Yamanaka está bien, ya recupero su memoria, estará hospitalizada una semana. Pero la paciente Tenten

Todos nos ponemos pálidos, sentí como mi estomago da vueltas y vueltas, mire a mi lado y vi como Neji apretaba sus dientes y arrugaba su entre ceja. El no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, pero en este caso, era su Tenten quien estaba mal.

.-.-.-.-.-

*Narra Sasuke*

Esa chica…Esa chica es hermosa, tan solo mirarla siento como todo se me viene encima, cuando estoy a su lado yo cambio, no sé que me hace que cambia, con ella no soy el mismo Sasuke. Sus labios rosados, su pelo es tan…tan hermoso, sus ojos grandes jades, que hacen que me pierda en un océano profundo, su aroma a cerezos. Cuando estoy con ella siento algo que nunca en mi vida con ninguna chica sentí. _Sasuke… _escucho mi nombre. _Sasuke… _lo vuelvo a escuchar… _¡mierda sasuke!. _Ese grito me saca de mis pensamientos y me enfurece.

-¡Que quieres!?- le grito- Hm… no recordaba que estabas tú aquí.

-Me di cuenta. –Dice Itachi- así que ya empezaste con nuestra apuesta. ¿Eh?

-Así es- le respondo con mi tono más seco-.

-Sabes que yo juego silenciosamente- me dice en un tono como advirtiendo algo- cuídate…- me responde mientras veo como sale de mi departamento-

-Hm idiota- respondo.

Una imagen vuelve a mi mente…Una chica peli rosa, con sus mejillas rosadas, soltando suaves suspiros que se volvían en bruscos gemidos. Sonrío de lado hasta que siento una dureza entre mis piernas provocando que se me saliera un gruñido. –Tendré que arreglar este problema- dije y abrí mi pantalón.

. -.-.-.-.-

-Pero la paciente Tenten, ha fallecido…

-AHHH!- escucho un grito desconsolado, proveniente de Neji. Veo como Naruto se tira al suelo y Hinata lloraba mientras lo abrazaba, Kiba cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y Sai daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared. Y sentí como todo se volvía negro y mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Lo último que escuche fue un grito de Naruto –_Sakura!... _y sentí como caía al suelo.

.-.-.-.-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentí como mi cuerpo pesaba y vi que estaba en un lugar que no era mi habitación, ni la habitación de _Sasuke._ Por instinto grito.

¡Tenten!- y me siento de golpe, en lo que me doy cuenta que es una camilla de hospital.

-Sakura, tranquila.-me toman de la mano y la besan- Era la voz de mi amado amigo Naruto, quien al dar vuelta mi cara para mirarlo, vi como sonreía.

-¿Que- que paso? –dije asustada y con una lagrima que se salía de mi mejilla.

-Tenten- dijo naruto- Jaja!- rio naruto. –Tenten nos dio un gran susto dattebayo!, cuando tu caíste desmayada, Tenten volvió a despertar!- dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-No puede ser- grite llorando de alegría.

-Si puede ser, ya lo hizo- me miro dulcemente.

-Naruto- le dice mientras le besaba dulcemente su mejilla derecha. –ya me quiero ir de acá-

-Está bien. Vendremos a verlas otro día, los chicos ya entraron a verlas y Hinata y yo también, solo faltas tú, pero puede ser mañana- me responde.

-muy bien- le sonreí. –deben estar durmiendo, son las 10 pm.

.-.-.-.-

Adiós Sakura- me besa la frente mi amado amigo Naruto-

-Adiós idiota- le sonreí- te amo- le dije y me baje de su auto, mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi casa.

Vi como su auto se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, entre a mi casa y de inmediato me saque mis tacones y estire mis pies, me dirigí al baño y me saque mi vestido me metí a la ducha y abrí la llave y el agua empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo, una imagen viene a mi mente. Un chico de ojos negros acariciándome y besándome, por todo mi cuerpo. Empecé a acariciar mis senos, recordando como él lo asía, tire de mis pezones, -mm- gemí. Empecé a bajar una mano hasta mi intimidad, mientras la otra seguía apretante y tirando de mi pezón, comencé a acariciar mi clítoris,-mm- volví a gemir, mientras tiraba y apretaba mis senos, introduje uno de mis dedos en mi vagina, metía y sacaba, luego introduje otro –ahh- gemí nuevamente. Me mantuve así hasta que sentí mis paredes contraerse y como mi estomago se apretaba. -Ahh… sasuke- gemí mientras me corría.

Al salir de la ducha me puse la pijama y de mi bolso saque la tarjeta con el número de _Itachi Uchiha_ , marque el numero y me respondió.

-Hola.- dije- soy yo Saku…

-Sakura Haruno, si tu dulce voz la conocería en cualquier lado. – me sonroje al escuchar eso.

-ah-ah jaja- reí tonta mente, te llamaba para saber cuándo juntarnos.

-Ah si eso… que tal ahora?-me dice.

-Son las 10:35 pm.-dije nerviosa.

-Lose, no hay nada en malo con eso no?- me responde.

-Es que me acabo de bañar y me puedo resfriar- mentí.

-Voy a tu casa- me dice.

-Eh..Es que… está bien- me resigne.

-Estoy allá en media hora…- me dice- adiós- me dice para luego cortar el celular.

Me saco el pijama, y me pongo unos jeans negros apretados, y una blusa blanca, mas unos tacones blancos. Me puse una sombra negra que asía que mis ojos verdes resaltaran más llamativos, y mis labios rojos pasión. Me peine y me senté a ver televisión, los minutos se me hicieron rápidos, hasta que escuche el timbre, me pare abrí la puerta y allí estaba él.

-_Itachi…-_dije.

* * *

**Hola me eh demorado un poquitomucho jaja ¡lo siento!.. eh estado con tareas y pequeños problemas, Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... espero que lo disfruten... **_Gv-13s._


	5. Capítulo 5: Momentos Incómodos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al rey del trolleo "Masashi Kishimoto" conocido por algunos como "KishiDrogas".**_

* * *

**"MOMENTOS INCOMODOS"**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, tirado en mi cama sin dejar de pensar en aquella chica de pelo rosa. ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan interesante?, ¿Sera su pelo?, ¿Serán sus grandes y verdes ojos jade?, o tal vez… ¿Sus hermosos y rojos labios? Pero que estupidez digo, yo no me enamoro, Sasuke Uchiha no se enamora este sentimiento tan molesto es solo por estas estúpidas ganas de ganar la apuesta, Sasuke Uchiha **_no pierde_**… Ella terminara **_enamorándose de mi,_** no **_yo de ella._**

-Espera Itachi, ya verás como ella estará de rodillas rogándome, bueno… como todas las demás. –dijo Sasuke en voz alta, recostado en su cama. Sasuke no era de esos chicos que tenían un corazón abierto, el no era un chico enamoradizo, el era un joven de dieciocho años de edad, graduado que pasaría a la universidad. El chico al cual ninguna chica podría resistirse a él. Un chico que jamás a abierto su corazón a alguien, la primera vez que lo hizo le rompieron su corazón, y la segunda vez que decidió abrirlo, también lo rompieron… Esas cosas hicieron que el se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico sin sentimientos, frio, y el cual ahora es parte de una**_ estúpida apuesta._**

.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi… -dije- no creí que estuvieras tu a… aqu… aquí.- tartamudee, el… el, me dejo realmente perdida, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, debajo de esa llevaba una polera blanca, unos jeans ajustados color negro, y zapatos elegantes. Lo mire de pies a cabeza, hasta llegar a sus ojos negros. Perdida en ellos, escucho una voz que a lo lejos me llama. Sakura… y vuelvo al planeta tierra.

-Ah… ah dime- respondí exaltada.

-Dijiste "No creí que estuvieras tu aquí", siendo que nos pusimos de acuerdo para que yo viniera, ¿no es así?, oh… ¿Esperabas a alguien más?- me dijo en un tono calmado, típico de Itachi.

-Claro, claro que sabía, solo que, ems… ¡me sorprendí de tu rapidez!-respondí la primera cosa que se me vino a mi estúpida cabeza rosada. –Pero que desubicada soy, adelante, siéntete cono en tu propia casa- le di una pequeña sonrisa al terminar lo que dije, y me hice hacia un lado de la puerta para que pasase.

-Muchas gracias- me dijo pasando y tomando asiento en mi sillón blanco.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para servir unas copas de vino, saque el vino pero al abrir el mueble de la pared vi que las copas de vino estaban en la parte más alta del mueble, y mi porte no las alcanzaba, al ponerme de puntas y estirar mis manos siento unas delicadas manos deslizarse por mi cintura y apretarme fuerte, me sorprendí y cuando me quise dar vuelta siento como me alzan, aprovecho el momento y tomo las dos mejores copas de vino que tengo, una vez ya pescadas siento como me bajan lentamente, En el momento que llegue a tocar el suelo con mis tacones que aun siendo altos no sirvieron para nada, siento que sus manos permanecen ahí sin quitarlas, dejo las dos copas sobre el mueble bajo y me doy vuelta lentamente, cuando di la vuelta completa quedo atrapada entre el mueble e Itachi, el cual no quitaba sus manos de mi cintura, y su mirada de mis ojos, siento un pequeño empujón hacia delante, cosa que mi cuerpo estaba apegado al suyo, sus brazos apretando fuertemente mi cintura, sus ojos penetrando los míos. Aquí estaba yo acorralada entre un mueble, y el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, estuvimos un buen rato así, mirándonos fijamente… lo admito sus ojos negros me derretían, sus pequeños pero llamativos labios me tentaban a pecar, algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, Siento como Itachi acerca su cabeza cada vez más, ningún momento aparto su mirada de la mía, todo delicadamente, su cuerpo ya no lo podía acercar ya que estaba demasiado apegado al mío, choco su frente con la mía, cuando su cara esta cerca de la mía pienso "que este es el momento el cual me hará pecar", pero no fue así, corrió su cabeza hacia mi cuello y me susurro. –Tu olor es irresistible. Y beso mi frente, aquel momento fue inevitable no cerrar mis ojos y sonreír inmediatamente, mi corazón sintió algo diferente,

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a sentar? –Me dice mientras se separa de mí.

-De acuerdo –Le sonrió y se me escapa una carcajada a la cual Itachi también sonrió.

Siento algo inexplicable, Algo que sentí anteriormente por_** konan**_… Es raro, soy un chico de 19 que si se enamora, pero de alguien especial.

-¿Y a que debe tu visita?- Me dice esa bella peli rosa.

-Bueno, se debe a un tema que quiero hablar contigo.-le dije tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, bueno… siempre lo sueno.

-Muy bien, di… dime- me responde, puedo notar que es algo de ella tartamudear al momento se algo "serio", se pone "nerviosa".

-Bueno Sakura, verás quería preguntarte si quieres ser mi amiga, -veo como su cara se trasforma en una cara de ternura.

-¡Obvio que si Itachi! –grita en tono de alegría mientras deja su copa en la mesa, se para, y toma de mis manos y me levanta del sillón, me abraza, ese abrazo, fue un abrazo súper tierno, el cual decidí disfrutar y enrolle mis brazos sobre su diminuta cintura y acurruque mi cabeza en su cuello… ella hace lo mismo. Pasan unos cinco minutos el cual estamos así y digo.

-Bien Sakura debo irme, que tengas una linda noche, nos enviamos mensajes mañana, cualquier cosa me llamas, cuídate. –digo mientras me separo de ella y le pongo un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de su oreja.

-Bien Itachi cuídate, te hablo mañana. –me dice mientras nos dirigimos a la salida y me abre la puerta, salgo y lo último de sus hermosos labios que escucho es un "cuídate" que erizo mi piel.

-.-.-.-.-

Cierro la puerta y me saco los tacones, mis pies estaban de muerte, me tiro al sillón y caigo de estomago, cierro los ojos y recuerdo esos ojos negros mirándome y esas cálidas manos tomando mi cintura, vuelvo a recordar esos ojos negros, pero espera… esos ojos no son los de Itachi, son más negros, más pequeños, recuerdo el sonido de un gruñido masculino y ronco en mi oído, por instinto suelto un suspiro y mi celular, me siento en el sillón y tomo mi celular y veo quien es… -Creo que lo invoque- susurro nerviosa, y contesto.

-¿Hola? -Digo nerviosa.

-Hm… -lo único que dicen desde la otra línea.

-¿Qué…qué, quieres?- digo nerviosa.

-_Creo y quiero que terminemos lo iniciado._

Suspiro nerviosa y me digo a mi misma este día sí que ah tenido _**momentos incómodos.**_

* * *

_**¡Actualización!, lamento la demora, enserio… eh leído sus reviews y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo de verdad lo aprecio demasiado. ¿Cuántas esperando motivadas Boruto the movie?, ¡Yo sí!, quiero ver a la hermosa nueva generación y la antigua igual, estoy emocionada… Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, intentare no demorarme en el próximo, dejen sus review, adiós se les aprecia… Gv-13s.**_


End file.
